Doppelganger (5e Blue Mage Archetype)
Doppelganger Not every blue mage just copies the magic of those that they face in combat, some blue mages are able to clone their entire bodies to match those that they face in combat. They may not be able to become beings as powerful as some that they face, but they can match the might of most. Shapeshifting Starting at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you gain the ability to shapeshift into a creature you face. As a reaction to a creature dealing damage to you, you can choose to shapeshift into the creature. You have two usages of this feature, and regain all after a short or long rest. Your blue mage level determines any restrictions that you have on your form, and you may only shapeshift into a creature that has a challenge rating equal to or lesser than 1/3 your blue mage level (rounded up). You may remain in a shapeshifted form for a number of hours equal to half of your blue mage level. You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While shapeshifting, the following rules apply to you: * Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the creature's, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus in its stat block is higher than yours, use the creature's bonus instead of yours. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. * When you transform, you assume the creature's hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. For example, if you take 10 damage in shapeshifted form and have only 1 hit point left, you revert and take 9 damage. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. * You can't cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your shapeshifted form. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell, such as call lightning, that you've already cast. * You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. * You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the GM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment, based on the creature's shape and size. Your equipment doesn't change size or shape to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can't wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. * When you gain the ability to transform into a creature that can cast spells, you use your own spell slots instead of the creature's. Reserve in Memory Beginning at 6th level, your memory is able to hold onto how a creature is. As an action, you can touch a creature within reach that is low enough in CR for your Shapeshifting feature. You imprint the creature's features in your mind for one week, and once during that week, when you would shapeshift into a different creature, you can choose to shapeshift into that creature, instead, and then lose that creature from your Reserve in Memory feature. You can have a number of creatures stored by your Reverse in Memory feature equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1). Doppelganger Chimera By 10th level, your shapeshifted form can meld in shape like a chimera, to use abilities it shouldn't be able to. You are able to cast Monster Abilities while shapeshifted. Mighty Morphing At 18th level, your abilities to change into other creatures function more often than normal. You have four usages of your Shapeshifting feature, instead of only two. Category:Archetypes